


Heart and Souls

by cometthespacerock



Series: Shipmas 2018 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus is very gay, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, James is a kind brother, M/M, Scorbus is a power couple, Shipmas 2018, So is Scorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cometthespacerock/pseuds/cometthespacerock
Summary: Albus, Scorpius, and James go through their fan mail.Albus is surprised James' fans could write; James is surprised Albus' fans had hit puberty; and Scorpius is surprised he's received some.For Shipmas 2018 Prompt Day 8 all these Christmas cards, you’d think they’d at least spell your name right





	Heart and Souls

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to all those who have never had their name spelt right. My BN is a pretty common name and yet, my relatives still can't spell it properly.
> 
> Self Harm references to those who need it.
> 
> For Shipmas 2018 Prompt Day 8 all these Christmas cards, you’d think they’d at least spell your name right

Albus was used to the public eye. Growing up in a family where his mother played quidditch professionally, his father the chosen one, and his family being all war heroes, he was used to it.  His father and mother did their best to shield him from the struggles of being noticed, and the struggles of being associated with fame. But that didn’t stop people from gawking, or trying to steal mementos from the Potter family. Albus remembers his father swearing under his breath at some rambunctious fans of his who felt they were entitled to Albus’ beloved stuffed owl while they were out shopping.

His mother however, was a little different with her fame. Hers of course came with the association of the last name Potter, but it also came with quidditch as her chosen profession. As soon as she entered a quidditch shop, people would stop and notice her from one of the Harpies old team photos, or from magazines of years past. She wasn’t the one to allow her personal space be invaded, and would act very protective as soon as she entered the public eye with her children. Hexes weren’t uncommon with press and the Potter nee Weasley. However, the fans who were kind to her, ultimately received a photograph or autograph in return.

Albus’ older brother James, however, became famous not only through the Potter name, but his own quiddtch career as well. He was always the type to adore attention from those around him, and even as children he would put on a large smile to all the cameras pointed at him, while Albus ducked away into the comfort of his parents or whomever he was with.

With his own quidditch career, he seemed to bask in the press and fame. He was sweet to fans who were sweet to him, and he wasn’t shy to admit he’d kiss a fan or two. He flaunted his quidditch status, as well as raked in any sort of compliment given to him. He graced covers and magazines for quidditch calendars and various wizarding charities, all with that charming smile and devilish twinkle in his eyes.

Wizarding fans in England were nothing, Albus learned, compared to muggle Americans.  As advised by his managers, making it in the music industry today involved a lot of fan communication. Fans could easily tell who was being fake, and who wasn’t. Some of them knew what you were doing before you knew, and so keeping in touch with them was highly advised.

This led to muggle social media, muggle mobile phones, and when on tour, meet and greets at the various venues. This also led to creating a specialty post box strictly for fan mail. At their local muggle post in their hometown, was a box that housed all the fan sent gifts. At the end of tour, the band plus Scorpius would go to the post, pick up their designated mail, go to one of the boy’s cars, sort the mail, and then they’d open it up in the convenience of their own home.

“Happy Christmas,” the boys all chorus, minus a member who was off on holiday. Cheeks were kissed, hugs were given, and then Albus and Scorpius entered the Potter home with two large sacks of mail. It was annoying, to say the least, when Albus noticed that James had decided to do the same.

He grins and glances up at his younger brother with that same infamous smile of his. “Tits Al, I didn’t think people would actually send you mail.” He tosses his hair, then playfully smirks at his brother.

Albus scowls. He knows James is proud of his little brother. He knows his family is proud, too. People were sketchy at the idea at first, but after swearing they’d get somewhere with the band, and then _did_ , the teasing was just actual teasing, with little truth behind the words. Now that the band actually made money and they had some profit and income, his family were less hesitant in their praise, and in agreeance that Albus’ NEWT studied career could wait.

“Didn’t realize your fans could write,” Albus teases his brother back. He watches as James puts quill to parchment.

“I wasn’t aware that your fans had hit puberty,” James teases right back, writing out a quick response and enclosing an autographed picture. Albus steals a glance at the photograph and snorts.

“I didn’t realize I’d get some,” Scorpius announces.

Albus beams at him. Scorpius Malfoy had become linked to Albus since day one. Hiding his sexuality was something brought up at first, but then when learned that he wasn’t the only gay one in his band, the idea was dropped. His band had agreed that if Albus couldn’t bring Scorpius to snog, then he’d probably end up snogging his bassist for comfort. Ashton had brought up band orgies, and somehow the conversation was dropped and Scorpius was allowed to attend.

Scorpius Malfoy was as much as part of the band as Albus’ bassist, or his drummer. While Scorpius very rarely was present on the stage, he was often found back stage, or loitering around the merch tables. Fans of the band had come to recognize him as a link to Albus or the band, and he even grew his own little following. People had come to notice him, and Scorpius admits it was nice to be seen and appreciated by people.

Most fans weren’t blind. They knew Albus and Scorpius were boyfriends, and Albus made no hidden remarks about it. He wasn’t ashamed to admit he was dating his best friend, and Scorpius wasn’t ashamed to be linked to that.  Of course there were the laughable few who still assumed that Albus wasn’t gay, but any one of his bandmates could argue back easily with receipts of proof.

“Bugger,” Scorpius says, and Albus looks over. James puts his own parchment down and snorts, leaning over the blond.

“Who’s that?” He asks, amused smile on his lips. “S-K-A-R-E-O-P-E-E-S.”

“That says Scorpius.” 

“Does it? I thought it said scared of pee. Nice name. You should change it to that. Especially since, you know, you’re scared of pee.”

“Fuck off James,” Albus jabs back. He doesn’t even look up at his brother.

“Shit,” James says, ripping the lined paper from his baby brother. “I thought I was joking when I said your fans couldn’t write or hit puberty, but _damn_. Albie isn’t that hard to spell. I mean, it’s not like Severus. At least that’s forgiven.”

“Go away James,” Albus says, standing up to rip the paper back from his brother’s hand. “Leave my fans alone.”

Scorpius gives a tiny smile in Albus’ direction. Albus had become more protective of his fan base. He agreed the muggle Americans were passionate in their own ways, but he tried to be kind to the ones he felt needed the kindness. So many of them poured their heart and soul into these letters, or artwork, that he couldn’t pick it apart too hard. For some, he was their only source of comfort. He understood what it was like to be a lost boy, feeling confused and being the obvious outcast. His fans connected to his words, and he couldn’t be mean to them.

He thinks of the time when he had met his own quidditch hero. His mum had agreed to take him to a match she was reporting on, and Albus was over the moon to meet him. He had picked out his favourite Brazil jersey and eagerly brought along his quaffle for an autograph. He had queued for what felt like _hours_ to meet the man.

When him and his mother finally reached the man, he took the quaffle and hastily scribbled his autograph, didn’t look at the little boy, and waved him off to another, declining the photograph. Ginny had to explain to her upset son that sometimes quidditch players had bad games and still had to partake in these types of situations. She said it was no excuse, but Albus was still upset. (The second time was much better. Goncalo Flores had been kinder, and told Albus that he had a rough match that day. Their photograph still sits on Ginny’s desk at work.)

“Wicked,” James exclaims loudly. He opens a gift from one of his fans. “She drew me on my good side. I’m gonna hang this in my flat. _Ooh_ , she even included the article where I was voted Quidditch’s Most Eligible Bachelor. Fun time that was.” James then looks over at Scorpius who is bright red in the face. His face has gone as scarlet as their mother’s hair.

“Oh,” Scorpius says quietly. He sets the items down quickly.

James snorts louder. “They sent you _lube_. What a nice fan.”

Albus lets out a loud squeal, and James looks over and nearly chokes on his laughter. He’s wiping tears from his eyes as Albus flings the item across the room. It lands on top of one of his father’s trophies for the war. The tall, proper dressed golden wizard is now wearing a very pink, lacy bra on its head.

James looks over at the trophy and his laughter only returns. He nearly doubles over and has to pause, tired from clutching his stomach. “Al,” he wheezes. “Could you get any gayer?” He chokes out, snorting and laughter making him wheeze harder. “I didn’t know your voice could still go that high,” he wheezes, starting to cough from laughing so hard. “Oh,” James laughs and wipes at his eyes.

Albus sits there mortified at what was sent to him. He blushes feverishly and goes to pick at another letter, holding the envelope out as if something else would attack him. Nothing is in the letter, and Albus pauses before letting out a bit of a sigh.

“There’s no y in Albie,” he states. “We make it _clear_. There’s no y in Albie. I’ve never spelt my name with a y. I don’t _like it_ ,” he states firmly.

James stops laughing and wipes at the remaining tears. “Just like Sirius isn’t spelt with an e. Al,” James says, carefully eyeing is brother. “If you’re going to get into a tantrum over this then maybe we need to send you back to primary school.”

“If you _love me_ ,” Albus states,” then why can’t you take the time to learn how to spell my damn name?”

“They’re American,” James states, as if that’s an excuse.

“Al,” Scorpius reasons, putting a hand on his shoulder. “At least you’re not scared of pee.” He gently squeezes at the boy’s shoulder, tugging him to sit in his lap. Scorpius holds a letter in his hand, waiting for Albus to get comfortable before deciding to read it. “Read this, quietly, of course.” Scorpius goes to weave his fingers into his boyfriend’s hair, working ways through the length and putting in a braid as Albus continues to read.

He stops reading, gazing over to Scorpius. His lips form a thin line and Scorpius holds the braid in one hand, bending around to kiss Albus on the lips. He smiles quietly at the boy.

“I love you Al,” Scorpius whispers.  “Albus Severus Potter, I love you so much,” he repeats.

James looks over at the two of them. He notices his little brother’s gazed look. “Al,” he says, more concerned. “Are you okay?”

Albus folds the notebook paper in half and nods quietly. “Have you ever received a letter that someone poured their heart and soul into and you can’t respond? Or Someone that you can’t help?” Albus asks his brother.

Scorpius ties off the braid.

“Oh,” James says quietly. He gets to that place where Scorpius doesn’t like seeing him. James gets quiet and more respectful. Scorpius knows what James is thinking about. He’s being reminded of the times when Albus was in the hospital, in a situation where they almost lost him.

“Was this person ill?” James asks quietly, leaning back on his hands. “We’ve done a few of those type of events. The kind where kids are sick and they want to watch us play. We let them play with our quaffle and take pictures and sign jerseys. It’s shocking, isn’t it?” He asks his brother quietly. “To know you mean that much to someone you don’t even know.”

“Is this how Dad feels?” Albus asks his brother. “About the war.”

“Probably.” James shrugs.

Albus sits in Scorpius’ lap, letting Scorpius twist and twirl his braid around. Scorpius remains quiet and runs his fingers through the strands at the end of the braid. “I’m going to text the band,” Albus says quietly. He bends over his mobile phone and starts typing away, struggling back tears.

“Was the person ill?” James asks Scorpius. Scorpius shakes his head.

“No. Their mum wrote to us and said thank you for being a wonderful, positive, role model for her son. She said thanks for being out and proud, for being loving, and making songs that so clearly helped her son with himself. She enclosed a picture where Al and I had met him at an American shopping mall when we were supposed to be on a date.” Scorpius smiles at the photograph. It’s a muggle one, obviously, but he doesn’t seem to mind. The kid in the photograph had hair mimicking Albus’ own wild and messy locks, wearing the band t-shirt and smiling proudly. Scorpius had remembered hearing the boy and his mother drove four hours to that location for their show, just to see them. He remembers the smile of the boy, who was just as eager to see Scorpius as any other band member. They had been at the mall, Albus and Scorpius doing a tiny date before one of the shows. They hadn’t think anyone would recognize them, but then, there was this kid with Albus style hair and a t-shirt on, flannel shirt tied around his waist. He babbled to Albus miles a minute, chatting about guitar playing and how Albus was his inspiration for all things music and fashion. He asked for a picture, and Albus agreed, despite technically being on a date. But the boy expressed he wanted Scorpius in the picture, too, as they were both his idols.

Scorpius felt it was a little silly to be an idol to someone because of his boyfriend. But he expressed that Scorpius meant a lot to him because he was kind and patient, and every time he saw him and Albus together in the magazines, they were so in love, and Scorpius didn’t seem irritated at all. He had expressed, that he one day hoped that he could have a boyfriend who was as sweet and as kind as Scorpius. He thought him and Albus were the cutest couple on earth, and Scorpius just chuckled and blushed. Albus stood baffled at the whole conversation.

James falls even more quiet. He doesn’t want assumptions, and seeing Albus so hollow seems to remind him that it isn’t good. “He’s no longer here anymore, is he?” James replies back, in a more serious tone.

Scorpius looks down at Albus who was texting away on his mobile device. “You know how we could’ve lost Al?” Scorpius mentions very quiet.

James makes no response. Instead, he scoots on his butt over to Scorpius and wraps his arms around his little brother. He tilts Albus’ face up. “I don’t know if you know this Al, but I’m proud of you. You did what no one said you could: you made a band, and you were successful at it.”

“He’s also overcoming all those things. The you knows,” Scorpius adds.

James’ eyebrow raises, impressed. “Really? That is great news. No more of those tantrums then, huh?” He smiles at his brother and reaches to ruffle his hair. “Al used to get so socially overwhelmed he’d hit brick walls and have meltdowns. I remember once, even though he wasn’t supposed to, Dad tried to bribe him with ice cream to stop. It didn’t work.”

Albus jerks from his brother with a scowl. “I can hear you, you know.”

Scorpius only smiles softly in response. “I know. He’s gotten so much better. He’s so much better than when we were at school. I think it helps that he has his friends who understand.”

“I think you help,” James confesses. “You’re patient with him, but you don’t let things fly. You don’t force things on him, but you don’t let him slack either. You keep him in balance.”

Scorpius tints red. “I didn’t particularly like the tour where I wasn’t present either.”

James grins, but still remains serious. “But seriously Scorp. He’s better because of you. You make him thrive.” Both the boys blush. “Oh, by the way I’m going to be going shopping in about an hour.” James waves his wand and directs all his fan mail into a small box. “This’ll leave the house empty. Mum and Dad aren’t going to be home just yet. Lil’s not back yet. So you’ll have about three hours alone,” James hints.

“Oh, want to watch a film then, Scorp?” Albus asks and James’ palm meets his face.

“If we’ve got three hours free than we can probably watch that musical again,” Scorpius replies in agreement. “The one you like so much.”

“You guys have _three hours free_ ,” James stresses. “ _Alone_.”

Scorpius nods his head, understanding. Albus tugs a little on Scorpius’ sleeve. Even if Albus had gotten better, sometimes his social skills were still a little off. Scorpius understands it’s just an Albus thing. “Right, we have three hours alone,” Scorpius repeats and Albus takes a few moments for that to register. Once it does, Albus tugs again on Scorpius’ sleeve.

“I think James means we will have free time for something _other_ than a film. Like a nap.”

Scorpius’ eyes widen in understanding.  “Oh, a nap. Yes, I can go for a nap.”

He tugs Albus up the stairs to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much! for reading!
> 
> As always, feel free to check out my [writing here](http://spacerockwriting.tumblr.com)


End file.
